


Tarzan

by Soshistorm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation in Brazil with her mother, Clarke managed to get lost in a jungle. She stumbles upon a girl, not knowing how much she would impact Clarke's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarzan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one-shot I've ever written. There are some things that might be a bit unlikely, but this is fiction, so yeah.
> 
> And thanks to Limebrus who inspired me to write this and read through it for me.

Clarke couldn't believe her mother would do this. It was her vacation, she was supposed to relax and have fun with her friends, but no, her mom was all about 'spending time together' all of a sudden so she had to join her on this trip to a.. jungle? Whatever, it was somewhere in Brazil.

Clarke frowned hard as she looked at all trees in front of her, gigantic and packed together. The last thing she wanted was to go in there. Who knew what could be lurking behind the bushes and in the trees?

“Mom, please, can't we just stay at the hotel? I'm pretty sure I saw a spa,” Clarke whined as she walked up beside her mother who just shook her head, smiling at her.

“Clarke, we're supposed to experience things together, like this,” Abby pointed at the jungle. “It's magnificent. We won't get anything out of our time if we just lie around in front of a pool and wait for drinks.”

Clarke huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She could see where she had gotten her stubbornness from. She wanted to cry when she thought of what her friends might be doing at this moment. They were probably having fun, getting ready for some party or something. Maybe giving Raven a talk about how she couldn't blow shit up.

Hopefully they wouldn't end up having a party in her garden again like they did the last time she went away on a vacation. She could still hear the angry yelling of her mother in her head from when she had seen the hole in the middle of the garden that Raven had put there.

Now Clarke really wanted to go home.

“Come on, Clarke, the group is moving,” she heard her mother say before the woman took a hold of Clarke's arm, pulling her along as she whined like a little kid. Yes, she knew she was acting up, but she really didn't want to be doing this.

The hotel was to far away for her to run back... considering she had to take a boat and a long car ride to get there. They were on a small island and there were no people here except for the tour group she was with.

The tour was incredibly boring, mostly because she had no interest in knowing the difference between the trees, or what kind of snakes that existed here. That part might have actually scared her a bit, making her move a bit closer to her mom, holding on to her hand.

Her mother only smiled, looking back at the guy leading the tour. She seemed to be having fun, finding this way more interesting than Clarke did. She sighed. She was happy that her mom was having a good time. She hadn't been smiling that much after Clarke's father passed away. It had hit them both hard.

“And this tree over here-” Clarke rolled her eyes back as far as she could, letting go of her mother's hand. She would have groaned had she not cared about being rude, but this was this man's job so she wasn't about to disrespect that.

Turning, she saw something moving in between the trees, fast. She was pretty sure she saw an arm, but that couldn't be right, people didn’t just run around here. Did they? She stared long at the spot, wondering.

Maybe she was seeing things. Boredom had done worse things to her before. With a shake of her head, she turned back, ready to follow the group, only to find that they weren't there...they were gone.

What the hell? She couldn't have been staring for that long.

“Mom?” she mumbled as she looked around herself. The trees suddenly seemed a lot more intimidating than a few seconds ago.

They couldn’t be too far away, right? She would have followed, but there was no path to show the way so she had no idea where they went. She took a deep breath. It had to be straight forward, she was pretty sure that was where she had turned from.

“Okay, I'll be fine,” she mumbled to herself as she moved past trees and bushes. She just had to get lost in her thoughts in a moment like this, yes, of course.

She was starting to grow more and more concerned as she walked, not finding a single trace of the tour group. She was getting scared, she could feel it. She knew that that wouldn't help at all so she had to stay calm.

“I'll be fine,” she said again, taking deep breaths. “It's okay. I'm lost in a jungle, no big deal.”

She chuckled, then frowned. She was lost. She really was. Why the hell didn't she bring her bag? Her phone probably wouldn't have worked out here though.

She wanted to scream out for her mother, but she didn't want to attract unwanted attention so she decided to stay quiet.

“Stay calm, stay calm,” she chanted over and over as she continued to walk blindly. She didn't want to die here, not in some god forsaken jungle while her friends were at home having the time of their lives. Without her!

She didn't understand how she somehow managed to be angry at her friends right now, for no reason at all, but she was.

“Stay calm,” she mumbled, leaning her back against a tree. “I wanna go home.”

“Banana?”

Clarke screamed as she heard a strangers voice beside her, throwing herself to the side. She ended up on her back, breathing hard as she looked up.

Clarke was surprised to say when she saw who had talked to her. There by the tree stood a young girl with long brown hair braided up into a ponytail. Her clothes were completely worn out, her jeans thorn up, the tank top she was wearing being ripped apart from below her chest, leaving her stomach bare – showing off the woman's abs.

Clarke shook her head as she caught herself staring. This was not the time to check out hot strangers. Especially not when they looked like they hadn't seen civilization in years.

“Uh,” she started, looking at the woman. “Hi?” maybe she was friendly. The girl walked closer to her, hand in front of her. She was holding a banana.

She leaned down beside Clarke, nudging her hand with the banana. Clarke sat up, looking at the banana.

“For me?” She asked, and as she took it the girl nodded. Clarke looked at the banana then back at the girl. Where the hell did this girl come from? She looked like she had been out here for years considering the way she looked.

Maybe she had been lost too, like Clarke. The thought scared her. What if no one found her?

“No,” she mumbled, not noticing the look the beautiful, if not a tad dirty, stranger was giving her. Clarke looked up at her, surprised to see concern in the intense green eyes. For some reason she felt like she could trust this girl. The blonde smiled, peeling her banana.

“Thanks,” she said to the girl as she ate and she had to admit that she had been a bit hungry. “What's your name?”

The girl looked confused, giving a slight shrug on her shoulders. Did she not speak English? She had said the word banana earlier, but that was the only thing she had heard from the strangers mouth.

Clarke pointed at her, “Your name.” the girl didn't seem to get it as she tilted her head to the side and Clarke cursed herself for thinking about how cute the girl looked at a time like this.

She sighed, pointing at herself this time. “Clarke. My name is Clarke.”

The girl nodded, “Clarke,” she muttered her name out softly, as if testing it on her lips. Clarke gave her a nod of approval and soon a smile rose on the girl's lips.

“Lexa,” the girl pointed at herself.

“Lexa,” Clarke nodded. “Okay.”

Lexa. She had never heard someone named that before.

The girl got up, holding out her hand, which Clarke grasped onto. The blonde yelped in surprise as she girl pulled her up from the ground as if she was nothing. “Wow, okay, you're strong!”

Lexa kept holding on to her hand as she dragged her between trees. Clarke hoped that this girl actually knew the way out of here. She didn't want to end up having to live here, eating bananas for the rest of her life.

“Where are we go-” Clarke stopped up completely as she saw Lexa starting to climb this huge tree like it was nothing. And she now noticed that the girl weren't wearing any shoes.

Clarke gaped. This couldn't be real. This girl was like some real life Tarzan. Did that make Clarke Jane?

“Clarke!” she jumped a bit as she heard her name being yelled out. Lexa stared down at her from far up in the tree, motioning for Clarke to join her. The blonde snorted. Yeah right, like she could climb that. Clarke barely manage to climb over the table to get the remote controller for the TV.

“Not happening!” she said, and before she knew it, Lexa was right in front of her again. Did she just jump down?

“Is your middle name Tarzan by any means?”

Lexa gave her a confused look, frowning at her as she turned around. She pointed at her back, crouching slightly.

It took Clarke a few seconds, “Wait, you want to carry me? Up that tree?” she pointed up and Lexa nodded at her over her shoulder. No way, there was no way this girl was strong enough to carry her up, no.

“No, Lexa, that's not hap-” Lexa practically pulled her up onto her back with a sigh, making Clarke shriek. “No! No!”

But Lexa already started climbing, having no problem at all even with the girl on her back. Clarke had managed to place her legs around Lexa's waist, her head buried into the girl neck. She didn't dare to look down. She'd probably die if she fell and she really wanted to live.

She'd even risk having Raven play with explosives in her backyard over this.

Clarke didn't look up until she felt Lexa stopping. She shouldn't have looked. They were far up, too far up. When she looked down she could barely see the ground and the only thing she saw up in the tree was leaves and more trees.

“A-alright, can we go back down now? I really just wanna go home.” her voice was shaking and she was pretty sure her body was doing the same. Her breath caught as she saw the vine Lexa was holding in her hands, steadying her legs as she was about to swing.

“Okay, no, I'm putting my foot down-”

Next thing she knew she was screaming as they flew through the air, wind blowing through her hair, her eyes closed as she pressed head face back into the other girls neck. She was dead, she was so dead and this girl was some crazy Tarzan wannabe.

There was a thud and Clarke was prepared to come crashing down into the ground, but she didn't. Nothing happened and they were now standing still. The blonde looked up, taking in her surroundings.

She was safe on the ground and even more amazing, Lexa stood on both her legs with Clarke still on her back.

Clarke was breathing heavily as she was placed down on the ground. She looked over at Lexa, first now noticing how defined the muscles of her arms were “Are you sure you're not Tarzan?”

-

Clarke had no idea if Lexa had understood her when she said she wanted to get out of the jungle, to go home, so she didn't really know where the girl was taking her at the moment. She didn't have much of a choice but to follow this girl.

They had walked for a while, Lexa holding on to her wrist as she walked in front of the blonde. Clarke was beginning to think that Lexa might be just dragging her further into the jungle, away from civilization, but then she heard voices, one of them being very familiar.

“Clarke!” she heard, and Clarke had never been so happy to hear her mothers voice before.

“That's my mom!” She said excitedly to Lexa. The girl stopped up as Clarke walked on. The blonde noticed, turning around to look at her.

“Come on, let's go!” she motioned for Lexa to join her but the girl just shook her head, walking slowly backwards. Clarke frowned as she looked into the girls eyes. She looked afraid. Was that why she hadn't gotten out of the jungle earlier? She was scared of people?

Clarke held out her hand, looking at Lexa with mild smile, “Come,”

“No,” Lexa said, rubbing her hands together. Clarke was surprised to hear her speak. She hadn't said anything since before they climbed up that tree, something she was pretty sure she'd never forget. Her friends would never believe her if she told them.

“Lexa, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you,” she talked to the girl as she walked closer to the girl. Lexa looked unsure, staring at her hand for some time, frowning. “I'll take care of you.”

Lexa looked up at her and Clarke could see the concern in her eyes. How long had it been since this girl had seen other people?

“Clarke,” the blonde said, pointing at her self and then over at the brunette, “will take care of Lexa. Okay?”

She would get this girl out of here she had decided. Lexa had probably just saved her life, the least she could do was to help her.

She smiled as she felt slender, yet strong fingers sliding into her hand, holding onto her. Clarke smiled at Lexa who just nodded back at her. Clarke pulled her gently with her, taking slow steps forward until they were stepping out from behind the trees.

It felt like it had been hours since she had seen an open place like this, which it probably had. She could feel Lexa's hand shaking slightly, so she turned, smiling at the girl. “It's okay.”

Lexa nodded, swallowing hard as she raised her chin, following Clarke.

Clarke's mother cried as she saw her, ruining towards her through the sand with her arms wide open. She hugged her daughter, holds her hard as if she was afraid to lose her again. Clarke laughed lightly as she hugged her back, tracing her hand over the woman's back.

“I'm fine mom, I'm okay,” she told her, but the woman shook her head, still holding her. A few seconds later, she pulled back, holding on to Clarke's shoulders.

“Never do that again, Clarke!” Abby looked furious, but she knew it was all concern.

“Sorry, I got lost in my head and suddenly you weren't there,” She pouted lightly, knowing her mother had a weak spot for it.

“Clarke,” she started with a sigh. “I thought you were gone,”

She frowned sadly, understanding how her mother must have felt. Clarke was the only thing she had left after her husband died.

“Well, I'm not.” she chose this moment to turn to Lexa, whom her mother hadn't seemed to notice until now, “all because of this girl here. She showed me the way out.”

Abby stared curiously at Lexa. The young girl didn't seem to know where to look as she played with her hands nervously, standing halfway behind Clarke as if it would shield her somehow.

“Mom, this is Lexa,” Clarke felt the other girl tense up as she moved away slight so Abby could see her more clearly. “Lexa, this is my mother, Abby,”

Lexa looked up at Abby carefully, probably because she didn't know who this woman was. She didn't seem to know English after all.

“I don't think she speaks English,” Clarke quickly explained to her mother, “Actually, she hardly speaks at all.”

She could see by the expression on her mother's face that she had a lot of questions, but it would have to wait. She needed to get Lexa away from here. What she would do with her after that, she didn't know, but she felt kind of responsible for the girl so she would help her as long as she could.

Also, she would feel extremely bad if she just dropped Lexa off somewhere and left.

-

“So what you're saying is that this girl,” Abby pointed at Lexa, who was currently sitting in Clarke's bed in their hotel room, holding on to her knees. “appeared from behind a tree with a banana and then climbed up a tree with you on her back before swinging off said tree, then led you out of the jungle?”

Clarke nodded. When she heard her mother telling her shortened version of her story it did sound a lot more crazy than she had thought it would.

Her mother stared at her, “Clarke, that's insane,”

The blonde groaned. “That's what happened!”

“This girl couldn't possibly be able to carry you up a tree!”

“Are you saying that I'm fat?”

“No, Clarke, that's not what I'm saying. Look at this girl!” Abby pointed at her and Clarke did as she said, looking over at Lexa. The girl was staring at them, eyes moving back and forward between them. She looked confused and scared.

Well, not as scared as she was when they brought her to the hotel. The girl was glued to Clarke's side, holding on to her arm the whole way and she wouldn't let go until assured her she was safe inside the hotel room.

“Yes, I'm looking. What's the problem?”

“She's clearly not capable of carrying anyone up a tree.”

Clarke raised her brows, looking over at Lexa. The brunette had some very defined muscles, being she slightly taller than Clarke. She understood why her mother didn't believe her though. She didn't believe that Lexa could carry her up either even with all her muscles, not until the girl actually did it.

“Well, she did.”

Abby sighed, closing her eyes. “I'm sorry, Clarke, I just find it very hard to believe. Climbing a tree with someone on your back isn't exactly easy.”

The blonde threw her hands up “Whatever, let's just forget that. Lexa got me out, that's what's important.”

Abby nodded in agreement. “Yes, that is true.”

Clarke had no idea what they were suppose to do with Lexa. She didn't want to leave her, but they were only here on vacation. It wasn't very long until Clarke had to go back home and then what would become of Lexa?

“Mom,” she mumbled. Abby looked over at her. Clarke sighed. Maybe they could... “Can we bring her with us when we go home?”

Her mother's eyes grew, her mouth gaping slightly. “Clarke. No. She's a human being, not some animal we can keep.”

“I know, I know! It's just that,” she turned to look at Lexa again. The girl seemed to have calmed down as she sat there, tracing a finger over the bed sheets, smiling to herself. It was as if the girl had never seen clean sheets before, “I really wanna help her. Take care of her.”

“We don't know where she's from, how she ended up in that jungle, how long she's been there. For all we know her family could be out there somewhere, looking for her. We can't just bring her home.”

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, “I know.” was she being selfish for wanting to bring Lexa with them?

She heard her mother sigh once again. “I need to make some phone calls and then we'll see what happens to Lexa.”

Clarke opened her eyes again, looking at her mother. “Okay,” she muttered.

Abby nodded, taking her phone with her as she walked out of the hotel room, leaving Clarke with Lexa who seemed to be completely lost in her own world as she snuggled close to one of Clarke's pillows, smelling it with a smile on her lips.

The blonde couldn't help the smile that rose on her lips as she watched the brunette. Which quickly fell as she saw just how dirty her sheets were getting as Lexa was sitting in her bed.

“You need a shower.”

-

Getting Lexa to shower was a huge challenge, something she hadn't thought it would be. How hard could it be to get a person to shower? She had thought before. Very hard it seemed.

Lexa straight out refused to enter the bathroom at first, glaring hard that the small room. It had taken Clarke some time to convince the girl that it was completely safe walking into the bathroom. When she finally managed to get the girl into the bathroom, she stood there, wondering what she should do.

Did she have to undress Lexa herself? Would she even let her do that? She tried to ignore how warm her cheeks got when she thought of undressing the girl, telling her self that it was not 'appropriate'.

In the end she had just showed Lexa how the shower worked, taking some time to show her that it wasn't dangerous, and was eternally grateful when the girl seemed to know what to do next as she started to undress. Clarke walked slowly out of the back room, telling herself not to look back, but of course she did and stole a glimpse of Lexa's firm and muscular back.

“Okay, Clarke, you gotta stop staring, it's creepy,” she muttered to herself, lying down on her bed, snuggling close to the pillow Lexa had been holding. “Not helping.”

“I should get her some clothes,” mumbled into the pillow after a few minutes, getting up. She walked over to her pile of clothes that laid in the corner of the room. She picked out some clothes, a tank top and black jeans.

“Lexa,” she announced herself as she walked in, placing the clothes by the door. Lexa peeked out from the curtain, looking down at the clothes. “These are for you, okay?”

Lexa nodded and Clarke couldn't help but stare now. Her face was clean, water sliding down over it. The girl looked beautiful.

Clarke snapped out of it as Lexa disappeared behind the curtain again, and the blonde was pretty sure her cheeks were completely red by now. Good thing her mother hadn't come back yet.

-

Clarke was sitting on her bed, looking at her phone as she heard the bathroom door open. She looked up and as she saw Lexa walking slowly in, pulling at the tank top that seemed to be a bit short for her, she gaped.

She looked like a completely different girl without the dirt covering her and with some proper clothes on. The tank top was a bit short and same with the jeans. The clothes she had picked for the girl was even a bit to small for Clarke, but she had hoped it might fit Lexa.

“Clarke,” Lexa said. she looked up at the girl's face, biting her lip so not to laugh as she saw the distressed look on Lexa's face. She didn't seem to be very comfortable in Clarke's clothes. The blonde got up from the bed, walking over to the girl with a smile.

“We'll get you something that fits later,” She sighed. Then something on Lexa's right arm caught Clarke's eyes. It was a tattoo. The black markings formed into some kind of tribal mark. Clarke had never seen anything like it. Maybe it was self designed.

Clarke started to wonder. Where did Lexa come from? How old was she? Did she get this tattoo on some random day with er her friends watching, maybe laughing as she tried not to whimper from the pain? Maybe she didn't find it painful at all.

Clarke wanted to know this, and much more. She wanted to know where the girl had been before she ended up living in a jungle on an island for some reason.

Hopefully she would get the opportunity to help this girl and be with her as she discovered who she was. Clarke was actually starting to suspect that this girl didn't really know who she was or where she was from. Not at the moment at least.

“Clarke,” She heard Lexa's low voice muttering her name again and she found herself starting to like the sound of her name coming from the brunette's lips.

She smiled, looking back up at Lexa, right into her green eyes “Lexa.”

The girls eyes brightened as she smiled, a light chuckle escaping her mouth and the blonde might just think it's the most beautiful sound she has ever heard, “Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, still smiling, “Yes, Lexa, that is my name.”

Just then the hotel door opened and her mother walked in, looking very frustrated. Clarke frowned.

“What is it, mom?”

The woman sighed as she looked at her, placing her hands on her hips. “We have to take her with us.”

Wait, what? Did she hear that right?

“Really? We can bring Lexa home?” she sounded like a little girl who was just told she could bring a cat home from the shelter, something that when she thought of it, was a bit disturbing.

“Yes. Apparently they want nothing to do with this so we've gotten a permit to bring her home.”

Clarke frowned at this “Is that even legal?”

“Doesn't feel like it,” Abby shrugged. “We'll see what happens when we get her home. I just hope I won't have to talk to those people again. It was hell.”

Clarke looked at Lexa, seeing confusion in her eyes once again, then back at her mom. “Are you sure you're okay with this, mom?”

“Well, it's not like I have any other choice. We can't just leave her here. And besides,” the woman looked at Clarke's arm and the blonde did the same, seeing Lexa's hand holding on to her. “She seems to trust you.”

-

The trip back home had been strangely smooth. Lexa seemed to be completely fine as long as she stayed close to Clarke. The only time they had had any problems was when Lexa almost refused to get on the plane. Clarke had seen her scared before, but this was something completely else. She looked overly terrified, like she would die if she entered the plane.

Clarke managed to calm her down eventually, thankfully, and the rest of the trip was, as said, smooth. She held Lexa's hand as they sat in the back of her mother's car, on their way home. She would have to get a picture of Lexa and put it out on facebook. Maybe if she got enough people to share it someone would recognize her, maybe her family. If she had one.

Suddenly she remembered something she had completely forgotten. Her friends. She had friends and they very much liked to invade her home at any time of the day. Most of them were noisy, liked to run around like kids in a kinder garden given to much sugar.

Lexa would not like being near them. She would freak out, be scared.

Quickly she pulled her phone out from her pocket, finding Bellamy's name on it and hit call.

“Hey, princess, you home soon?” was the first thing he said as he picked up.

“I told you not to call me that!” she yelled, frustrated. She felt Lexa tense up beside her. She gave the girl a smile, making sure that it was okay. Lexa nodded, relaxing as she continued to look out the window like she had been the last three hours. She seemed very fascinated by the houses they passed.

“Okay, okay, calm down, I'll stop! Promise.” she could hear him chuckling on the other end, wanting nothing more than to slap him hard. “Now answer the question. Are you home soon? Octavia is getting impatient.”

“Of course she is,” Clarke replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Get your ass home, Griffin! I needs to getz my alcohol on!” she heard the girl yelling through the phone and then Bellamy's annoyed voice as he told her to shut up.

“Please tell your sister to stop trying to be Santana from Glee.”

“Like she'd listen.” She could only imagine Bellamy frustrated expression. “seriously, these kids are getting a bit to much. You know Raven will blow up this whole place if you don't hurry.”

“Don't exaggerate. She's not that bad.”

“We'll see about that.”

“No, I do not want anymore holes in my garden, thank you very much.”

“Then hurry!”

“I'm not the one driving!”

“Then tell your mother to step on it!”

“No, shut up! That wasn't why I called you anyways!”

“Oh really? Then why did you call?”

Clarke took a deep breath, looking over at Lexa who was now staring at her, giving her a weird look, like she thought the blonde was all sorts of crazy. “I have someone with me that's gonna be living in my house for some time.”

She could feel Bellamy's amusement all the way from where he was standing, which was probably in her garden. “Oh ho, has Griffin gotten herself a boy toy and decided to bring him home?”

“No, I have not. And it's a girl.”

“A girl toy-”

“No!” Clarke groaned, “That's not what she is.”

“Okay, fine. Who is this girl then?”

She had no idea what to tell him. She was not about to tell the story of what happened over the phone. She knew he'd just laugh it off and then be all like 'prove it', so she had to show him Lexa for him to actually believe it. Even then he might not.

“I'll explain when I get home, just please, tell the others to be calm and quiet. This girl gets nervous easily, and scared.”

“O-kay.” she heard Bellamy's doubt in his voice.

“Also she doesn't speak English.”

“What?” Bellamy snorted. “did you find her at a farm or something?”

“No, just do as I said, okay? Please?”

She heard him sigh and knew he's do just that. “Fine, fine, I will, just get here fas-Murphy! Stay away from the grill! No, you can't-Murphy, no!” he was yelling angrily. “Sorry, gotta go! See you soon!”

And then he hung up, leaving Clarke to glare at the seat before her, wondering how she had ended up with the friends she had. Lexa squeezed her hand slightly and as Clarke looked at her, she smiled. The blonde smiled back.

“We'll be fine,” she said, mostly to herself, suppressing a whimper as she thought about how her friends might react to Lexa if Bellamy didn't tell them to be calm. Octavia would probably run over and hug her, then immediately start to tease her. “Please, Bellamy, don't fail me now.”

-

Clarke held Lexa's hand as she led her out of the car, smiling as she pointed at her house. “This is where I live.”

Lexa took slow steps forward, looking at her surroundings. She seemed curious. She walked over the tree by their front yard, sliding her fingers over the surface of it.

“Of course she wants to look at the tree first,” Clarke mumbled to herself with a amused smile on her lips. The sun was about to set, putting an orange light over Lexa. The girl was smiling lightly to herself, turning her head to look at the sunset.

“That her?”

Clarke almost jumped out of skin as she heard the deep voice beside her. She turned, glaring up at the tower named Bellamy.

“Could you not do that?” she hissed at him, glaring. He merely laughed back at her, patting her back.

“You're a weird kid.”

Clarke's glare hardened and only seconds later she slapped his arm, hard.

“Ouch!” He covered his arm, backing away from Clarke. The blonde chuckled, but quickly stopped as she looked over at Lexa. She was starting at Bellamy with her back against the tree.

This was a stranger to her and the only two people she had had to deal with since she got out of that jungle was Clarke and her mother. Clarke could see it on her face, she was nervous, scared. Again. And it didn’t help that Bellamy was tall as shit.

“Stay here,” she told Bellamy as walked over to Lexa, reaching her hand out to her. The girl took it without hesitation, looking back and forward between the blonde and Bellamy.

“That's Bellamy,” she pointed at him and she was glad that he had decided to smile as Lexa looked at him again. “He's my friend.”

She knew that Lexa probably didn't understand her, but she liked to think that if she talked to her normally long enough she'd start to understand.

“Did you tell the others to calm down?” she asked him as she led Lexa towards him, the girl keeping herself behind Clarke as much as she could. He nodded, keeping the smile on his lips as they stopped in front of him.

“Bellamy, this is Lexa.” she pointed to her, moving away slightly so that Lexa could stand in front of him. He waved at her.

“Hi, Lexa.” he said, and she nodded, biting her lip as looked away for a few seconds.

“Bellamy?” it felt extremely weird hearing her say his name as Clarke had only heard her own name from her.

“Yes, that is me,” Bellamy answered, chuckling lowly under his words. He made sure to nod as well before looking over at Clarke.

“Maybe it's not a good idea to introduce her to the whole gang at once.” he suggested and Clarke agreed. It might be to much for her. She was already nervous around Bellamy and he was only one person.

“Yeah, you're right.”

“Octavia got to the alcohol by the way. She's drunk off her ass,”

Clarke looked over at him slowly. “She's what?”

“Don't worry, I sent her to Jasper and Monty's tree house. She'll be there a while.”

“The tree house isn't exactly far from here.”

“It's far enough.”

She stopped bickering with him as she felt a thug on her hand. She looked over at Lexa and was surprised to see her glaring at her, looking completely bored. Seriously?

“Clarke,” she said, nudging her head towards the house.

“Oh. Oh! You wanna see the house! Yeah, of course, come on.”

-

“Don't show her your room, she might get lost in the mess.” she heard Bellamy's lame ass joke from behind them as they walked into the living room. Lexa stopped up by the couch.

“Ha ha, yes very funny. My room looks perfectly fine,” she pointed at the door behind the couch. “Why don't you get your ass out there and star grilling, make yourself useful.”

“Rude, Clarke,” he pointed at her as he walked out, “Rude-Hey! Murphy! What did I tell you about the grill!” He screamed as he ran out and Clarke could see from where she was standing that Murphy was on the run with Bellamy right behind him.

She chuckled, looking over at Lexa who started at the door in horror. Clarke shrugged, walking up to her. “Come on, let me show you around.”

-

Showing her around had been a lot more fun than Clarke had thought it would. Lexa was so amazed by everything. She had gaped when Clarke had opened the refrigerator, staring at all the food, but what she found most interesting was probably the light. She opened the door again and again, just as amazed every time the lights turned on inside the big white box.

Clarke held a hand over her mouth as she chuckled, not taking her eyes of the adorable girl in front of her.

“You did the same thing when you were five, Clarke,” Clarke turned to her mother as she heard her voice. The woman smiled at her, leaning against the counter.

“Yeah, but I was five. This girl looks like she's my age, maybe even older,” she looked back at Lexa. The girl had stopped opening the door and was now staring at her with a tiny smile on her lips. “But I guess I'd be just as amazed if I hadn't seen anything like it before.”

“Yes, I imagine you would be,” her mother turned to Lexa, “now, we need to talk about what we're going to do. First of all, we need to take some pictures of her, maybe you could post them on Facebook,”

“I'm on it.”

“Good. I'm assuming that she's going to stay her for a while, so when school starts and I have to work, who will look out for her?”

Clarke had thought about it. It was hard. This was a grown woman by the looks of it and Clarke would have to teach her a lot of things if she was going to be able to take care of her self and stay at home while Clarke went to school.

“Hopefully she's a quick learner and can take care of herself by then.”

“I sure do hope so,” her mother said, nodding at her.

“Clarke,” she heard beside her and felt her shirt being tugged on again. She looked over at Lexa, seeing the look in her eyes again, the look of boredom. Apparently the refrigerator wasn't that much fun.

Clarke laughed, smiling at the girl. “Maybe you want something to eat.” she looked outside, seeing that only Raven, Murphy and Bellamy were in the backyard. Bellamy stood by the grill, looking just as happy as he did every time he got to use it.

'This grill is so awesome, Griffin' he had said to her the first time he got to use it, like it was a toy. It might as well have been, because at the moment he looked like a happy little kid.

Clarke bit her lip, thinking. They were only three people out there and Lexa had already met Bellamy. Maybe she'd be okay with Raven and Murphy.

“Okay,” she muttered, “Come on.”

She pulled Lexa gently with her towards the garden. She could feel Lexa tense up a little as they walked out the door, but it wasn't much so she continued on. As Bellamy noticed them he smiled widely, waving them over.

“Hey!” they walked over, Lexa right behind her. “You girls hungry?”

Clarke sighed, a huge grin on her face as she smelled the food. It had been a few hours since she ate “Yes, definitely.”

Lexa seemed to be just as hungry as her, judging the look she was giving the food currently on the grill. She thought about when they were back at the hotel and Clarke had brought her some food. The girl ate it in no time, stuffing her face like she had never eaten before.

“Bellamy,” both the said boy and Clarke looked surprised over at Lexa who had just said his name for the second time. A smile grew on the boy's face, apparently very happy that this girl warmed up to him so quickly.

“Yes?”

Lexa nodded at the food, a very childish grin growing on her face.

“Awww, Clarke, she's adorable! Can we keep her?”

“Hey, she's not a kid.”

“No, you're right, she's a cat.”

“Just shut up and get us some food, Bellamy.”

She dragged Lexa away from the grinning boy, the taller girl waving at him as she was pulled over to the table. While she was happy Lexa seemed to be calmer right now, she hoped she wouldn't get to close to Bellamy, considering he was treating her like a pet.

“Hi,” she greeted the two sitting by the table, Raven chuckling at Murphy who was pouting as he looked at a red spot on his hand. Clarke frowned. “What did you do, Murphy?”

“This idiot!” Raven stood up, pointing at him as she laughed. “touched the fucking grill!”

“Hey!” Murphy glared up at her, “I didn't know it was that hot!”

“Are you stupid or what? I could feel the heat from here!”

“Okay, now that's not true.”

“It totally is, loser-boy.”

“loser-boy? That's a new one.”

Clarke threw her hands up in front of her, “Okay, if you two could stop bickering like an old married couple-”

Raven's eyes widened “Oh, you did not just say that, Griffin-”

“-and stay calm for a minute so I can introduce you to my new, uh, friend.”

Raven leaned to the side, trying to get a look at Lexa who stood behind the blonde. “This the girl Bellamy was talking about?”

Clarke nodded as she moved to the side so they could see Lexa. Raven seemed to be all over calm as she stood up, walking over to Lexa. She reached out with her hand, smiling at the girl.

“Hi, I'm Raven,” Lexa looked down at her hand, confused, but after a few seconds of hesitation she reached out with her own hand. Raven shook her hand slightly before letting go, “And the idiot over there is Murphy.”

Murphy's head snapped up at the girl “Hey!”

“Lexa,” the brunette muttered out, letting a tiny smile appear on her lips.

“Lexa?” Raven tried out the name on her lips, frowning slightly. “never heard a name like that before. Is she European?”

Clarke shrugged, “I don't know. I'm hoping she's American and that she might have family here.”

“What, so like, you just found her and brought her home?”

“Yeah, that's kinda what happened actually-”

“Stop talking right now and sit down,” she turned to face Bellamy who was walking towards them, carrying food. “I want to hear the whole story while I eat.”

Clarke had never seen anyone enjoy food as much as Lexa did. She had glanced over at the girl several times as she told them about how she met Lexa and why she was here. She had to stop up once to show Lexa how the knife and fork worked and watching the girl trying to use them was the most adorable thing she had seen in a long time.

“So basically you found Tarzan in the jungle, only it's the girl version, and brought her home?” Murphy said as she finished, all three of them looking at her like had grown a second head.

While she had referred to Lexa as Tarzan once or twice in her head, it did sound extremely weird hearing it from other people. “She's not Tarzan.”

“She saved you and climbed up trees with you on her back. That's some Tarzan level shit right there.” Raven stated, looking very amused by this. Clarke could only hope that Raven wouldn't start calling Lexa for Tarzan in the future, but knowing that Raven had a thing for nicknames, she probably would.

“Clarke, come on,” Bellamy started, looking at her with disbelief. “You can't expect me to believe that this girl actually carried you up a tree?”

“Well, she did, believe it or not.”

All three of her friends stared over at Lexa, observing her as she ate, which she never seemed to stop doing. She was in her own world.

“Octavia is gonna be so pissed when she sees that all the food is gone,” Bellamy muttered with Murphy nodding beside him.

“At least she's hot,” Raven stated, earning all their eyes on here. Even Lexa looked up. “What? It's true! I bet she has some fine muscles under those clothes from all that tree climbing-”

“Okay, It's bed time! Let's go, Lexa.” She got up, putting a hand out to Lexa who looked up at her with a frown.

“Thought you said she wasn't a kid.”

“She isn't, but having a drunk Octavia around her is not a good idea so I'm thinking that what is a good idea is to get back inside before she appears.”

Lexa took her hand and got up as Bellamy nodded up at Clarke, “True. Meeting Octavia can wait.”

It definitely could. Lexa seemed to feel fairly safe around Clarke's tree friends, but Bellamy and Murphy were relatively calm people, at least around each other, and so was Raven as long as she didn't have anyone around her that made her go into party mode. Like Octavia.

Clarke got an mental image of Octavia walking drunkenly past trees and towards her garden, making her pull Lexa along with her faster. “You'll like sober Octavia, I swear.”

-

Lexa smiled as she sat down on Clarke's bed, her fingers tracing slowly over the sheets seconds before she planted her face down onto the pillow, laying on her stomach on the bed. Clarke watched her, smiling as she the girl hugged the pillow close to her body, her face still buried in it.

She wondered how long it had been since Lexa had been able to sleep in a clean bed before she got out of that jungle. How long it had been since she was able to eat a proper meal. When they were eating earlier they were all surprised at the amount of food this girl managed to fill herself with.

With a low sigh, Clarke turned, facing her computer. She checked her facebook, seeing that a lot of people already had shared the picture and description she had posted of Lexa. Hopefully someone would recognize her.

She looked back at Lexa again, and once again she couldn't help it when her eyes landed on the girl's arms. She looked as strong as she was. The girl wasn't exactly big, but the muscles still suited her.

“No one is ever going to believe that you carried me up that tree. Ever.” Lexa was looking at her now, probably wonder what she was saying. “the only way they would believe me would be if you learned to speak English and then told them yourself.”

Lexa sat up against the wall, pillow in her lap as she tilted her head to the side with a very confused look. “Even then they'd probably never believe it. Still, you're gonna have to learn some English.”

“English,” Lexa mumbled out perfectly, as if she already knew the language. Clarke wondered. Maybe she did know, but had forgotten all the words? Could that be possible?

She'd have to ask her mother in the morning.

-

The first thing Clarke noticed when she woke up the morning after was the arms wrapped around her waist and the body pressed close to her back. She opened her eyes slowly and for a moment she thought she was still on vacation, but then she saw her own paintings hanging on the wall.

She turned her head, smiling as she saw Lexa's brown hair spread over Clarke's shoulder, feeling her steady breathing against her neck. She felt strangely comfortable in Lexa's arms, even if she had only met this girl a few days ago. A girl that had barley had any human contact in a long time it seemed.

And still, Lexa seemed to trust Clarke. The blonde had no idea why it made her feel so good, that this girl felt safe with her.

“Clarke,” a husky voice mumbled into her neck, sending chills down her back. She felt the girl behind her move and as Clarke turned, laying on her back, she was faced with a smiling Lexa, leaning on her elbow.

Her hair was a mess, covering parts of her face. Clarke's hand moved on its own, pushing the hair to the side.

“Hi,” she greeted the girl whose smile only grew. Lexa copied her move, tracing her fingers over Clarke's blonde hair.

She seemed to like it, letting her fingers trace down over her hair repeatedly, completely lost in it. Clarke didn't complain, it felt nice and comfy. The only problem was that she was getting sleepy again and she really should get out of bed.

“Hey,” Lexa mumbled, her eyes darting back and forward over every inch of Clarke's face like she was studying her.

It's wasn't until her bedroom door flew open that she realized the position they were in. Lexa was practically lying on top of her, tracing hand over her cheek now, gazing down at her like she was the most the most interesting person in the world. Clarke realized that now as she saw the look in Lexa's eyes.

“Getting cozy with the new girl, Clarke?”

Clarke closed her eyes with a sigh the moment she heard who had entered the room. Octavia. Wasn't she supposed to have a massive hangover right now?

Lexa sank down behind Clarke, staring over at the complete stranger. Sometimes she hated Octavia's habit of showing up at her doorstop uninvited.

-

Clarke couldn't believe this. What she was seeing. Hearing. How Octavia was talking to Lexa like she hadn't just stormed in on them and scared the girl. How Lexa looked completely comfortable with the situation and even smiled at Octavia even if she most likely didn't know what she was saying.

The two girls were sitting beside each other by the kitchen table, Lexa munching on a piece of toast Abby had made for her while Octavia talk animatedly at her, mostly about their group of friends and how Lexa would fit right in as soon as she got used to life here.

She had warmed up to Octavia almost as quick as she did with Clarke. She tried not to feel it, tried to press it down, but she couldn't help the jealously that crept up as she looked at them. It didn't help when guilt shortly followed. She was happy about this, she was. It was important that Lexa felt safe and it definitely seemed like she did with Octavia.

But it also made her wonder why Octavia? She was the one among her friends that Clarke had been having most trouble with get close to.

Clarke sighed, but forced a smile out as she looked down at her phone, checking her facebook. Her post about Lexa had been getting even more shares, but nobody had recognized her yet. She wondered if she even had a family out there. She hoped so.

“I've been wondering,” she snapped her head back up when she heard her mother speaking, sitting down beside the blonde, “Lexa seems to know all the words she's saying perfectly. Everything she repeats after you, she has no trouble pronouncing it.”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah, I've noticed.”

“And she's learning fast,” at that Clarke frowned. Lexa barely talked, it was just a few words. How was she learning fast?

“I think she understands more than she's been letting on. She's been been listening to Octavia for a while now and it seems like she understands some of it.” Abby smiled as she looked over at the two, nodding over at Lexa whose eyes were stuck to Octavia, smiling every now and then as the girl talked.

Could her mother be right. Did she understand what they were saying to some extent?

“But she's been so confused, ever since I found her,” Clarke stopped up, thinking back at their encounter, “Or, well she found me.”

“Of course she's confused. From the looks of it she's forgotten everything about civil life and how to interact with people, mostly because she probably haven't seen people in a long time.” Abby gave her daughter a sad look, “I don't know why and how she got to that island or what she was doing there. We'll never know either if she doesn't remember it, which I don't think she does at the moment.”

How Lexa ended up in that jungle was a complete mystery, one that Clarke hoped to solve one day. Preferably soon. Hopefully someone would respond to her facebook post.

Clarke was staring at Octavia and Lexa again, letting a out low sigh as she watched how Lexa smiled at the girl.

“And why is she so comfortable with Octavia?” Clarke found herself asking her mother, who only shrugged.

“I can't really answer that. She's the last person I thought she'd warm up to.” Abby looked over at her, “but it's good, Lexa needs more than one person to feel safe with and trust.”

She nodded, “Yeah. You're completely right.”

-

Clarke quickly got over her little dislike of Lexa's affection for Octavia, seeing it for what it was: stupid. She shouldn't feel like that and yet she did for a little while, but as said she got over it.

It had been two weeks and Lexa was currently sitting out in the garden with the whole gang and Clarke right beside her, smiling as she watched how they interacted. Bellamy was scolding Octavia for some reason, as always. Raven and Murphy were bickering, nothing serious it seemed as Raven stood there laughing at the boy a few seconds later.

Monty came running from the forest by the back yard with a bottle in his hand, Jasper chasing after him with a stick yelling 'give me my fucking bottle'.

Lexa had warmed up to them all. She didn't look scared or nervous around these people anymore. She had no problem walking around with them or sitting with them. She actually seemed to like it very much.

And Octavia had taken it upon her to make Lexa speak more by making her repeat sentences after her, giving her a bright smile every time she got it right, which was most of the time.

Her mother had been right, Lexa was learning quick. Or remembering it would seem. She knew these words.

“Soft,” Lexa was holding on to her hand, her thumb tracing over Clarke's skin. The girl had seemed to make a habit of it. The blonde chuckled as she looked down at their hands, shivering at the other girls touch. Was she suppose to like this as much as she did?

-

Another two weeks later there were still no one that had contacted her about Lexa and as time went by, Clarke were getting more and more nervous about it actually happening. She was growing closer to Lexa. Sure, there had been an instant connection between them, but Clarke hadn't thought that much about it at the time, not when her biggest concern was taking care of the girl.

Now Lexa could take care of herself, she had found out. Clarke had started school again and it didn't take more than a day for Lexa to start being comfortable being alone in the house. She had learned quickly how things worked and she occupied herself with netflix.

Lexa were obsessed with Agent Carter. So much that Clarke had had a hard time making the girl pause it so she could go eat something.

Sometimes when Clarke got home from school she would fall face down on the couch and only minutes after end up in Lexa's arms, taking a quick nap with the sound of Peggy Carter's voice in the background. She had wondered if Lexa might end up speaking British at this rate.

It was never awkward, Lexa's hand tracing through her hair, Clarke’s arm lying draped over Lexa's stomach. Being this close felt completely natural to them.

“Your hair is bright,” Lexa mumbled one day and Clarke's eyes had shot open. It was the first time Lexa had used a full sentence besides the ones Octavia made her repeat. She was even more shocked as the girl continued “It is familiar.”

She kept saying things like this the days after. Sometimes she sat there starting at the wall, murmuring things to herself. She heard a name once. Anya. Maybe Lexa did have a family.

-

“Lexa,” Clarke took the girl's hand, sitting down in front of her in her bed. “Who's Anya?”

Lexa frowned before reaching up with her hand, softly taking a hold of some of Clarke's hair. She shrugged. “I do not know. It is...”

She stopped up, letting her thumb trace over the blonde hair. She furrowed her brows, looking like she was trying to remember something. “familiar.”

“Familiar how?” Clarke whispered, taking the girl's hand into her own. Lexa gazed softly at her, letting a small smile grow on her lips. She didn't answer, she only moved forward, burying her face in Clarke’s neck, pushing her on to her back.

Lexa's head was resting on the blonde's chest, her arms soon finding their way around Clarke's waist. Clarke's heart were beating fast, something Lexa must have noticed as she chuckled.

“I can hear you,” she murmured into Clarke's skin, sending shivers through her body.

She suddenly felt very stupid for not noticing before, for not noticing why she reacted to the girl touch like this, why she was so fond of her. She noticed now though, she noticed because as the thought of Lexa leaving with this girl called 'Anya' played through her mind, she wanted to cry.

She wanted Lexa to stay with her, she wanted Lexa to smile at her, to hug her and even kiss her. She wanted Lexa.

It was crazy. It had been about seven weeks since she brought Lexa home and the only thought she had had then was to help Lexa. She hadn't thought there would be feelings like this involved, not even when she had caught herself staring a bit to long at the girls muscular back that one time at the hotel.

“Tears.” she heard Lexa's voice and only noticed her as she leaned on her elbows, face right above the blonde. Clarke was crying. She hadn't noticed, being to lost in her thoughts. Lexa's thumb traced down Clarke's skin. The girl gave her a sad smile.

“You okay?” Lexa whispered, her familiar fingers finding their way through Clarke's hair once again. She didn't know what came over her as she leaned up, her lips touching Lexa's softly. She hadn't thought to do it, but she did.

Lexa stiffened, but it was only for a few seconds before she relaxed, and much to Clarke's surprise, pressed her lips closer to the blonde's. Clarke was pushed back down as lips moved against her own, her hands ending up on Lexa's cheeks as she pulled the girl as close as she could.

For some time they laid there, lips moving slowly together.

As Lexa pulled back, Clarke could swear that it felt like butterflies would burst from her stomach. Lexa was smiling down at her, their noses touching lightly.

She leaned in again, leaving a soft little kiss on Clarke's lips before pulling back, whispering “soft.”  
-

They didn't talk much about Clarke’s tears and Clarke tried not to think about it. Lexa was making it easier as she would kiss the blonde whenever they cuddled, holding her close. It somehow made her forget that Lexa most likely had a family out there, someone that missed her.

She did cry again when Raven talked to her after seeing the two make out. Raven was surprised, even scared at first, thinking it was something serious. She had sighed in relief when Clarke told her about her concerns, even if it was sad.

“Even if she has a family out there and they come to take her home, I doubt that Lexa wouldn't want to see you again. You saved her.”

Clarke laughed at this, wiping some of her tears away. “I'm pretty sure she saved me.”

Raven laughed with her, “You saved each other it seems.”

It was true, they had really saved each other. Maybe it was meant to be. Clarke had never believed in stuff like that, but it seemed believable at the moment.

“You make it sound more romantic than it was.”

Raven shrugged, “I dunno. Girl saves girl from the dangers of the jungle, said saved girl brings her savior home, they become romantically involved-” Raven frowns, “Oh come on, it's super romantic!”

When she put it that way it actually did sound romantic. Clarke smiled as she thought of Lexa. Hopefully Raven was right about this. She wouldn't know what to do if Lexa suddenly left.

-

Four weeks later and the day never came. No family of Lexa had contacted them. Clarke was having mixed feelings. While she wanted to have Lexa here, to be with her, she still wanted the girl to have her family back, to remember who she was before whatever made her forget it happened.

Lexa spoke with ease now. It was as if something had just loosened up in her brain and was now working fine. Her memory of the world was coming back as well. She had mentioned to Clarke once about how stupid she felt about being afraid to shower when they had first met.

She had mentioned Anya again a few times but she could never figure out just who she was to her. She said the in her mind she saw a dirty blonde girl with high cheekbones and brown eyes standing by a house, telling her to come back inside. Nothing more.

-

The rest of their friends had found out about their relationship, mostly because the two did little to hide it. None were surprised and everyone accepted it. Jasper might have liked it a bit too much. Clarke had given Lexa a fond smile later when the girl threw a sausage right at his face after he whistled at them as they kissed.

“I'm not some crazy bomb making fanatic!” Raven cried out over the table as Bellamy asked if she had any plans of blowing up the garden. “I once managed to blow a hole here and it was with firecrackers. A lot of firecrackers. You guys make me seem like some crazy kid with an unhealthy obsession with things that go boom.”

“That's because you are,” Octavia gave her a pointed look. “I saw you watching videos of things exploding on youtube.”

Raven threw her hands up in the air. “It's fun to watch! I'd never really blow anything up in real life-”

“You blew up my favorite CD,” Murphy piped in and Raven was quick to defend herself.

“With firecrackers!”

“You still blew it up!”

“It was a Justin Bieber CD!”

“He has some good songs!”

“Who even uses CDs anymore?!”

“Okay!” Bellamy raised his voice, shutting both of them up, “enough of that.”

He looked over at Lexa, pointing at her “I've actually wanted to ask you something for a while now.”

Lexa looked at him with raised brows “Okay?”

“Yes, because when you first got here, Clarke told us that you carried her up a tree.”

Lexa nodded, “I did.”

“I find that very hard to believe,” Clarke sighed at him. She really didn't care that they didn’t believe her anymore. She knew that it had happened, that was more than good enough.

“Why? It happened.” Lexa countered with, glaring at him. Clarke had found out that Lexa was very competitive, so she probably saw this as a challenge. Hopefully she wouldn't start climbing trees.

“Prove it.”

Stupid Bellamy.

“Okay.”

Stupid Lexa who agreed. Clarke glared at her. “Don't-”

“Oh! Oh! Carry me! Carry me!” Octavia interrupted her with and Lexa only nodded as she stood up.

Clarke gave Bellamy a annoyed look as they stood in front of a tree not far from her garden a few minutes later, everyone waiting for Lexa to climb it. “Did you have to challenge her?”

Bellamy scoffed “Yes.”

Octavia jumped up on Lexa's back, securing herself by putting her legs around the girls waist and her arms around her shoulders. Lexa looked back at her “Ready?” to which Octavia nodded with the biggest smile on her face.

“Come on, Tarzan!” Raven yelled “we don’t have all night!”

Lexa gave a light glare before turning around, walking towards the tree. There were a series of gasps and 'oh my god's as Lexa easily climbed up, Octavia laughing down at Bellamy from her back. Clarke only sighed.

“That's not fucking possible.” Bellamy murmured. “I can't do that. How can she do that?”

“It's because you're a weak ass shit,” Raven said to him, earning a glare from the defeated boy.

-

Clarke had stopped keeping the exact count of how long Lexa had been there now. It was starting to get close to half a year and she was still living with them. She now talked like any other person, knew what most things were. The only thing she hadn't sorted out yet were her memories of her family and of what had happened to her.

Clarke could see how much it bothered the girl. She often found her in deep thought, frowning with a sad expression on her face.

“Clarke,” she whispered to her one night when she sneaked into her room, snuggling up beside her. After Abby had found out about their relationship she had insisted that Lexa should use their guest room as her own. She did at first, but Lexa found it hard to sleep so she ended up sneaking into Clarke's room and sleep there anyways.

“I don't think I'll remember unless I meet her.” she was talking about Anya. Lexa had told her that she felt like she was important. She felt close to her in some way.

Clarke held her close as she cried silently.

-

“Clarke!” Raven strode out the door to the garden, smirking at her “Who's the hottie in the living room?”

The only person that came to mind was Lexa and the girl was sitting beside her. Also, Raven knew her.

“Hottie?” she questioned and a moment later her mother walked out the door, followed by a woman. Clarke knew who she was the moment she saw her, Lexa had talked about her, explained how she looked, and this was it. This was her. Anya.

She was tall with dark brown eyes, hair dirty blonde just like Lexa had told her. She looked like she was a bit older than Clarke, maybe in her late twenties. She had a gray shirt on, worn out jeans and a pair of boots.

Clarke looked over at Lexa, noticing how similar their clothes were, which she had chosen for herself when Clarke and Abby had taken her out shopping. At the moment she was sitting beside Clarke, facing the forest, lost in her thought so she had probably not even noticed when Raven talked to them.

“She's over here,” she heard her mother say, and as Clarke looked back at her, she smiled, nodding over at Anya. The other woman looked like was about to cry as she walked towards them with her hands clasped together in front of herself.

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered to the other girl, nudging her shoulder.

Lexa shook her head, looking over at Clarke. “Yeah?

She pointed behind Lexa and as the girl turned to look, she froze up completely. She heard Anya's gasp as she watched Lexa's reaction. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she stared up at Anya.

“Lexa,” the woman breathed out as she walked faster towards them.

Lexa looked like she was about to fall right down on her face when she tried to get up. She eventually got up on her feet and the moment she did, she was pulled into Anya, her arms holding onto the shorter girl desperately.

Clarke could see tears falling from Anya's eyes as her hand clenched onto Lexa's shirt.

“Wow, this is intense,” she heard Raven say as she walked up beside her, “who is she?”

“Anya,” Clarke was pretty sure it was her at least. “I think they're sisters.”

She had to be Lexa's sister. She couldn't be her mother, she was too young. And there weren't really any other family relations Clarke could think of.

“Good looks seems to be a thing in their family,” Raven noted and Clarke glared over at her.

“This is not the time,”

“It's always the time.” Raven said with a shrug, kicking a piece of grass that had been put there to cover up the hole she had made. Clarke decided not to make any comments about it and instead looked back over at Lexa and Anya.

They still stood there, Lexa's arms around Anya's waist, neither of them making a single sound.

“I'm sorry,” she barely heard Lexa mumble into Anya's neck. The taller pulled back slightly, her hand finding the other girl's cheek.

“For what?”

“For not remembering you sooner.” the look on Lexa's face broke Clarke's heart. She was blaming herself for not being able to remember Anya before.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault, none of this is.” Anya smiled through her tears. “I'm just glad you're here, that you're alive. We thought you were dead.”

Clarke felt tears threatening to spill over as she watched the two. Her attention however was brought over at Raven as she heard her sniffling. The girl looked away from her, trying to hide her tears.

“I'm not crying, damn it!”

“It's okay to cry, Raven-”

“Shut up.”

-

While Clarke was sad that Lexa might leave, she was happy as well. Her older sister, which Anya confirmed later, had found her and Clarke could see how much it lightened Lexa's heart. She looked to be at peace as she sat beside her sister in the couch, arms around the girl's waist and her head on her shoulder.

Anya had the same look in her eyes, smiling as she leaned her cheek on her sister's head. Anya explained what had happened, how Lexa had disappeared.

It was during a vacation in Brazil five years ago. Lexa had suddenly just disappeared and they hadn't been able to find her. Their parents had been devastated. Anya had been as well, but their mother and father didn't handle it as well.

“I'm sorry, Lexa, but they're not,” she stopped up for a few seconds, closing her eyes before continuing, “they're gone.”

This affected Lexa less than Clarke had thought it would. There was a flash of shock mixed with sadness in her eyes that quickly faded. She furrowed her brows, looking at Anya.

“What happened?”

“Car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver,” Anya explained. “I thought I was alone after that. They were the only family I had left.”

Anya smiled at Lexa, tracing her fingers over the younger girls cheek, “Turns out that wasn't true. We can go visit their graves one day, if you'd like to.”

Lexa smiled back at her sister, nodding. “I'd like that.”

Anya looked over at Clarke. “I don't know how to explain how grateful I am to you, that you found her.”

Clarke smiled as she looked at Lexa. “She found me actually.”

Anya laughed, “Yeah, I heard the story from your mother. Even so, I'm grateful you brought her home and took care of her. Few people would have done that.”

-

Lexa were leaving with Anya. That's all Clarke had heard. She tuned out after that, the voices of her mother, Raven and Anya only noise in the back of her mind. Lexa ran up the stairs and into the guest room to pack her bag with the few things she had.

This was just what she had feared, that Lexa would leave. She knew it would happen if Anya showed up. They were sister, they had known each other for years before Clarke had found her. It was only right that Lexa left with her.

“Hello? Clarke?” she snapped out of it as she saw a hand waving in front of her. There she stood in front of her in the drive way, Lexa. She was giving Clarke a concerned look. “What are you thinking about?”

Clarke shook her head. She looked quickly over at where her mother stood with Raven and Anya, talking, then back at Lexa. “I'll miss you.”

Lexa frowned at her. “I'll miss you too,” she said, taking Clarke's hand into her own. “I'll be back as soon as possible. Probably when Anya's gotten herself an apartment close by-”

Clarke froze up. “Wait. What?”

“Yes?” Lexa gave an amused smile, “You didn't know? We talked about it in the living room.”

“Anya's moving here?”

“Yes-wait,” Lexa frowned again, “You thought I was leaving for good?”

Clarke nodded slowly, hoping to god that what Lexa was saying was true.

“Clarke,” Lexa placed her hands on the blonde's waits, pulling her closer, “I wouldn't just leave you, not after everything you and your mother has done for me. I wouldn't just abandon this,” Lexa whispered, her arms circling fully around Clarke’s waist as she kissed her.

Clarke sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. She had been worried for nothing, just because she had shut them out after hearing that Lexa was leaving. She felt like an idiot.

“Gaaaaay!” Clarke pulled back only to glare at Raven who simply grinned back at her, waving her brows. She then looked at Anya, suddenly realizing by the shocked look on her face that Lexa probably hadn't mentioned her relationship with Clarke.

“Ops” She heard Lexa mutter out as they both looked over the three standing by Anya's car. She felt the other girl shrugging and then a second later her lips were captured by Lexa's again. Clarke smiled into the kiss.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

**Half a Year Later**

When Lexa had said that Anya would get an apartment close by, she had been serious. She and her sister now only lived five minutes away from them.

Clarke was glad that Anya had decided that it was best for them to move here, it was the best for her sister and according to Anya she didn't have much of a life back where she lived before anyways.

Lexa and Clarke's relationship went amazingly well. They were perfect for each other, balanced each other out. Octavia wouldn't stop calling them Tarzan and Jane, which seemed to bother Clarke more than Lexa who just smiled at the younger Blake.

It didn't take long after Anya showed up for Lexa to remember what happened to her. Apparently she had been kidnapped by some men that were going to sell her, or so she heard them say. All she remembered was being trapped in a dark, small place for a long time, then suddenly there was a lot of noise outside.

As the doors to wherever she was in opened, she had ran out, realizing she was on a boat. There was a storm and the next thing she knew she woke up on a shore, alone, remembering nothing. Lexa didn't like to talk about it. The memories seemed to haunt her sometimes and at some point she had told Clarke that she wished she hadn't remembered it.

Except for that, she was good. She looked happy, which made Clarke happy.

-

“Raven was in my kitchen when I woke up today.” Lexa stared empty at the wall from where she was standing beside the couch. Clarke frowned up at her.

“You can sit down-”

“She called me sis.” she continued to stare at the wall. “I saw her kissing Anya trough the window when I left.”

“Lexa, sit down-”

“They're probably naked by now.” Lexa frowned. “Please make the mental images go away.”

Clarke only laughed as she pulled on Lexa's arm to sit down beside her on the couch. “You knew this would happen.”

Lexa quickly looked over at her, “I did not.”

“Really?” Clarke said with raised brows. It had been obvious that something was going on between the two ever since Raven offered to help Anya move her stuff over to her new apartment. The sexual tension between the two were very hard to miss. Apparently Lexa had managed to.

Lexa sighed, leaning her body over at Clarke's “Is Raven my sister now?”

“Maybe if they get married-”

“No, please. No. It's only been half a year.”

She pulled the girl closer with an arm around her shoulder, stroking her hair carefully. She was unbelievably happy to have found Lexa. It had changed her life in a way she couldn't quite explain. She hoped it would stay like this for a long time.

“Are you happy?” she whispered to Lexa, who smiled, leaning over to leave a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips.

“Of course I am.”

“Good.”


End file.
